The Lonely Princess Finds Her Prince
by PrincessKarai8
Summary: Marikai has moved back to Japan from France. She starts attending Ouran Academy where her cousin Haruhi attends. She meets the Host Club and it seems, starts to develop a romance with the president of it, Tamaki Suoh. Will Marikai end up with the Host Club's most flirtatious member or will she brush him off? Only time can tell. . .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Marikai Hagi stared out at the ocean behind the large and magnificent mansion.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She spun around at the sound of a young man's gentle voice.

"Yes. I love the ocean. . ." Marikai found herself responding to the young man. He had shaggy blonde hair and periwinkle blue eyes and as he sat down next to her on the sand, he smiled a dazzlingly grin.

"I wonder what it's like deep under the ocean." The young man thought out loud, staring out to the ocean, his periwinkle eyes glistening in the sunlight.

"I've often wondered that myself. . . I've always wanted to explore the ocean depths. . . Find new discoveries that others only dream of finding." Marikai spoke in a gentle and calm tone, watching the waves roll by.

"I believe it would be a wonderful adventure to do that. Let's go on that adventure one day, Marikai." The young man turned to her, joy in his eyes and a wide smile on his face.

That was when Marikai found herself waking up in her large room back in her mansion.

"What a wonderful dream. . ." She thought out loud, smiling happily.

Marikai climbed out of bed and padded across the plush carpet to her walk-in closet, pulling her school uniform out of it.

"I still can't get over the fact of the hideous color." Marikai spoke her thoughts out loud, referring to the ugly, mustard yellow dress that was the Ouran PrivateAcademy's female uniform. "Well, at least I won't be the only one wearing it."

It was the first day of the semester and Marikai would be attending a new school in a new place. Having just moved back to Japan, Marikai was feeling nervous about starting out school at Ouran and she didn't really know what to expect.

"I hope it won't be too crazy there. . ."

Marikai took her uniform and walked down the hall to the bathroom. The house was quiet except for the occasional hum of the heat kicking on. Since her siblings were away at college and her mother was gone on tour, Marikai had found herself feeling extra lonely in the mansion.

Having always been surrounded by her family and the occasional few friends, Marikai wasn't used to the quietness of their new home and she would often find herself freaking out over the smallest sound. As she walked into the bathroom, it wasn't any different. She was turning on the water when she heard a loud clicking noise. Marikai mentally slapped herself when she realized it was her phone. When she had leaned down to turn on the water faucet, she had sat on her phone and thus buttons had been pressed, causing the clicking noise.

"I've got to get myself together. I'm freaking out over the smallest sounds and it's not even been a week yet." Marikai thought out loud, taking her clothes off and climbing into the shower, sitting her phone over on the sink so it wouldn't get damaged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Marikai walked through the large, beautifully crafted gates at the front of the school, her long wavy auburn locks blowing behind her.

With every step she took towards the school, her nervousness grew more and more. She had no idea what to really expect. Would Ouran be the same as all the other private schools she had been to, with snobby rich kids who only befriended you because of your social status? Or would it be different and would the kids actually be nice to her?

_Only one way to find out_. Marikai thought to herself, pushing open the front doors and entering the high school building.

"Why hello there, beautiful. What's your name?" An arrogant-looking guy asked Marikai upon noticing her.

"None of your business." She snapped.

"Ooh! Feisty one you are. I like it! My name's Hiroshi Tohra. And I'd like to get to know more of you." The guy responded, eyeing Marikai up and down, stroking the side of her arm seductively.

Marikai grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled it off her arm.

"And I'd like to forget about you." She said smartly.

"Honey, once you get to know me, you'll never forget me." The guy said, winking at her as Marikai walked away.

_At least that's over. What a flirt._ She thought, continuing down the hall towards the front office.

Marikai roamed the halls, looking for Music Room 3. She had received an invitation with her school paperwork inviting her for an event going on at precisely 3:15 that afternoon. It was already 3:10, so Marikai didn't have that much time to find the room.

"Where on earth is this place?!" She declared, searching frantically for the room. That's when she tripped directly in front of the room she was looking for.

The doors swung open and several rose petals floated out of the room.

"Welcome, princess." Several voices called from inside the room.

Marikai climbed to her feet, peering into the room. Inside, there were seven guys, one guy of which looked very feminine and oddly familiar to Marikai.

"We have been expecting you, beautiful princess. We are honored to be graced with your presence." A guy with shaggy blonde hair and periwinkle blue eyes walked over to her, holding out a rose to Marikai.

_You're the guy that was in my wonderful dream! _Marikai thought, taking in the guy's appearance, but she wasn't about to let a complete stranger know she had a great dream about him.

"Please! I bet you use that line on every girl!" Marikai declared, swatting the guy's hand away, turning on her heel and starting to leave the room.

The guy grabbed her by the hand, making her stop in her tracks.

"Please, beautiful maiden. I would surely die if you were to leave my side." The guy said, appearing genuinely sad to see her leave.

Marikai almost believe the guy for a moment, but then she came to her senses and said, "Come on! Where do you get your pick-up lines, E-Bay?"

"E-Bay. . ." The guy whispered and then he ran into the shadows, moping in a corner.

"Ooh! Milord was burned!" Two identical orange-haired twin guys declared, walking over to Marikai.

"Anyone who burns. . ." One twin began.

"Tamaki Suoh is. . ." The other added.

"Someone. . ."

"Whom we. . ."

"Should befriend. . ." They finished in unison. "What's your name?"

Marikai couldn't help but smile at how the twin guys finished each other's sentences.

"I'm Marikai Hagi." She said, still smiling.

"I'm Kaoru Hitachiin."

"And I'm Hikaru Hitachiin."

A little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes ran over just then, holding a fluffy pink rabbit.

"Mari-chan! I'm Hunny!" He said, jumping up and down in front of Marikai.

"You are adorable!" Marikai found herself gushing over the little boy.

_He looks awfully young to be in high school. Maybe he's just really smart and skipped some grades?_

The little boy beamed, smiling cheerfully as a tall, dark-haired guy walked over and picked him up.

"This is Mori!" Hunny declared as he sat on the guy's shoulders.

"Hello, Mori. I'm Marikai." She said to the guy and he just smiled in response.

"Mori doesn't talk much." Hunny said, holding onto his rabbit, with the guy grunting in acknowledgement.

Marikai just nodded her head.

"Hello, Miss. Hagi. I'm-" A guy with black hair and brown eyes, wearing silver glasses walked over and started to speak, but Marikai cut him off.

"I know who you are, Kyouya Ootori." Marikai said and she had the guy wide-eyed and staring at her in awe.

"Have we met before?"

"No. I just have my sources!" Marikai said, winking.

"Ah. I see." Kyouya said, nodding.

"Hello, I'm Haruhi Fujioka." The feminine-looking guy said, walking over to Marikai as well.

"Haru-chan! Is that you? Why are you wearing the male's uniform and what happened to your long hair?" Marikai declared, realizing the feminine guy was her cousin.

"Mari-chan? When did you move back to Japan?" Haruhi said, realizing who Marikai was as well.

"Just a little while ago. I can't believe my favorite cousin goes here!" Marikai smiled cheerfully.

"Marikai, I'm your only cousin." Haruhi said, smiling as well.

"Cousin?!" Everyone but Kyouya gasped.

"Haruhi has cousins?" The guy from earlier came out of his emo corner and rushed over to everyone.

"Yes, imbecile! I have cousins!" Haruhi shouted at the guy, causing him to hide behind the twins, frightened.

Kyouya pulled out a small laptop, pulling up a file on the screen. Reading off it he said, "Haruhi Fujioka has three cousins. Sakura Hagi, Pierre Hagi, and of course Marikai Hagi. She also has an aunt, Brigette Hagi and an uncle, Hibari Hagi. Brigette Hagi is on tour now, while Hibari's location is unknown at the moment."

"Wow. You sure know a lot about us." Marikai thought aloud.

"Well, I too, have my sources." Kyouya responded, winking.

Marikai laughed. "Of course."

"So, you're Haruhi's cousin?" The periwinkle-eyed guy asked Marikai.

"Yes, doofus! That's what we just said!" Marikai shouted, hitting the guy on the head. "By the way, what's your name? I can't just keep calling you, 'Hey, you!' "

"My name is Tamaki Suoh and I'm the Host Club King." He answered, standing up straight and doing a pose, rose petals floating all over the place.

_Where do those rose petals keep coming from?_

"Host Club King, you say? You guys are a Host Club?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Haruhi, how did you manage to get yourself mixed up in a Host Club?" Marikai asked, walking over to her cousin and whispering to her.

"Long story." She replied.

"Ah, I have an idea! Since you're a new student, today you are free of charge to use our services in the Host Club!" Tamaki said, pointing at Marikai.

"Wha-What? I don't want anything to do with a Host Club!" She shouted, but Tamaki just ignored her and started to ramble on about the different types of hosts.

"Do you prefer the boy Lolita type?" He asked, pointing to Hunny.

"Or perhaps the mysterious type?" He pointed to Mori.

"The devil type?" He gestured to the twins.

"The cool type?" He pointed to Kyouya.

"Or perhaps your cousin, the natural type?" Tamaki said, putting an arm around Haruhi, making her yank his arm away and walk over to Marikai.

"Or do you prefer the Prince type such as me?" Tamaki closed his eyes and posed again, rose petals floating around him once more.

_Seriously, where are the rose petals coming from?_

"I-uh. . ." Marikai didn't know who to choose from, so she closed her eyes and pointed. When she opened her eyes, she groaned. She had pointed directly at Tamaki, who was grinning widely.

"Then, it's settled. Kyouya put Marikai's name down after my regular customers." Tamaki told him and Kyouya scribbled her name down in his black notebook.

"This is going to be a long day. . ." Marikai mumbled as Tamaki put an arm around her shoulder.

"I'll make it an unforgettable day!" He declared, his periwinkle eyes glistening.

_Shoot me!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Marikai POV_**

I stood off to one side, watching the Host Club work their magic on the giddy females who had arrived. Tamaki was wooing a couple girls by telling them some line about how they were the most beautiful women in the world and that without them, he'd surely suffer.

I rolled my eyes. This guy is such a player.

Over on the other side of the room, the twins had their faces only inches away from each other, appearing as if they were about to kiss. Was that twincest?

I just rolled my eyes. The things these guys did to get girls were ridiculous.

"Mari-chan! Mari-chan!" I spun around at the sound of Hunny's voice.

"Oh, hello, Hunny-kun." I said and it made him smile and chuckle a little.

"I think you're confused, Mari-chan."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm seventeen, Mari-chan. I'm your senpai." Hunny replied, smiling.

I widened my eyes. Hunny was seventeen? He looked like a little child!

"It's okay, Mari-chan! Most people think I'm really young. It's because I look so cute!" Hunny declared, grinning widely.

I couldn't help, but smile at his last comment. "Yes, you are cute, Hunny-senpai!"

"Yay! Mari-chan thinks I look cute! Yay!" Hunny starting running around in circles, with Mori chasing after him, catching him, and calming him down.

"Marikai!" The twins walked over to me, wicked smiles on their faces.

"Hello, Kaoru and Hikaru."

"Is milord keeping you waiting?" The twin with his hair parted to the left asked.

"Milord is rude for making such a beautiful lady wait! Don't you agree, Hikaru?" The twin with his part to the right said.

"I do agree, Kaoru. Tamaki-senpai shouldn't make Marikai wait on him. He should wait on her!" He declared as they stood on either side of me.

"Guys, it's fine. I don't mind waiting and besides, I don't really want to be here." I said in a serious tone, causing the twins to move in front of me, frowns on their faces.

"Aw, but it's fun here, Marikai!" I realized the twin with his part to the left was Hikaru.

"Yeah. Don't you want to stay and have fun with us, Marikai?" Kaoru's part was to the right.

"I. . ." I didn't know what to say.

"Come on, Mari-chan. . ." Hikaru began, lifting my chin so that I was looking directly into his topaz eyes.

"We could have so much fun together. . ." Kaoru added, stroking my cheek.

"What do you say, Marikai?"

"Will you stay?"

It would be at that moment, Tamaki walked over, seeing the twins talking to me.

"Hey, Marikai requested me today! Not you mischievous twins!" Tamaki declared, pulling the twins away from me.

I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a REALLY long day.

**_Tamaki's POV_**

I was thrilled when Marikai had pointed to me earlier. Ever since the new girl had entered the club room, I had felt myself drawn to her. There was just something about her that made me want to get to know her more. Sure, I was sad when she yelled at me and had hit me on the head, but I got over it. Then, when I heard about Marikai being Haruhi's cousin, I made it my personal goal to get to know her. That brings me to now. I'm sitting in my usual place in the club room, next to a bored-looking Marikai.

"So, Marikai, tell me more about yourself. Where are you from?" I asked her in the charming tone I usually used on all the Host Club customers.

"I'm from Paris, France. My mother grew up here in Japan, though." She replied and I could have sworn I saw a spark in her turquoise-colored eyes when she mentioned Paris.

"You're from Paris? I was born there!" I declared happily.

"I found it really pretty there. I still miss it. . ." Marikai said, frowning.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave Paris?" I asked in a controlled voice. I didn't want to come across as being too nosey.

"Well, several years ago my father, Hibari, left us. I was only eight. I had gone downstairs to get a glass of water when I saw him going out the front door. I yelled out for him, but he didn't turn back around and kept walking towards the cab waiting out front. . ." Marikai was frowning very deeply now and tears were threatening to spill out her eyes.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Marikai! That's such a sad story!" I pulled her into a tight and she didn't resist.

"I still don't understand why he left. . ." Marikai whispered and I could feel tears streaming down her face.

I stroked her hair, trying to calm her down.

She cried for several moments when she finally stopped and pulled away.

"Thank you for comforting me, but. . ." She started, standing up. "I better get going home now. I'll see you around, Tamaki Suoh."

With that, Marikai Hagi left Music Room 3, leaving me sitting there, thinking about the time we had spent together. Was Marikai Hagi not as mean and tough as she had first come across to me?

**_Normal POV_**

Marikai walked home, thinking about her time with Tamaki. Who would have thought she would have actually enjoyed spending time with the flirtatious Host Club king?

Marikai reached her house, unlocking the front door and entering the house to find a single light on in the living room.

_That's odd. I don't remember leaving that light on._ Marikai thought, closing the front door and walking into the living room.

"Marikai Hagi!" A high-pitched squeal echoed throughout the house and before she could respond, Marikai was tackled into a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

"Genevieve? What are you doing here?" Marikai asked the girl with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"I came to visit you, silly!" She replied, giggling as she sat down on the arm of the couch. "When you guys moved, we lost all contact."

"How'd you get into the house? I locked it before I left." Marikai questioned.

"I used the spare key under the potted plant." Genevieve said casually.

"Ah. . ." Was all Marikai said as she took in her friend's appearance. "Did you get highlights, Genevieve?"

"Yes, I did! Thanks for noticing!" She giggled, flipping her hair out.

"It looks good." Marikai said, smiling.

"Thanks, Marikai. So, how was Ouran? Today was your first day right?"

"How about I put on some tea and I'll tell you all about it." She replied, walking into the kitchen.

It was about an hour later that Genevieve and Marikai were sitting in the living room, drinking their tea.

"Wow. That Tamaki sounds kind of childish." Genevieve stated.

"Yeah, but the weird thing is that when I hung out with him at the Host Club, we actually had a good conversation. He asked about where I was from and everything and then I told him the story about my father. He noticed I was upset, so Tamaki pulled me into a hug. I didn't pull away either. I don't know, Genevieve, but he wasn't as bad when I talked to him alone." Marikai explained.

"Marikai Hagi, do you have a crush?" Genevieve asked, smiling and making Marikai blush.

"No! I do NOT have a crush on Tamaki Suoh! I just met him after all." Marikai shot up, throwing her hands up in the air, almost spilling her tea.

"Then why are you blushing?"

Marikai dropped her eyes to her feet, blushing even more.

"I rest my case." Genevieve said, going back to drinking her tea.

**_Marikai POV_**

I walked Genevieve to the door, hugging her and telling her I would call her so we could get together again.

"I'll be in town for two weeks, so we have to get together again! I have so much more to tell you. Well, I'll see you later girlie. Hugs and kisses!" Genevieve declared as she climbed into the cab out front and waved as it drove off.

"See you, Genevieve!" I waved back.

Once the cab was out of my sight, I went back into the mansion, closing the door behind me.

I went over what Genevieve and I had talked about. Did I have a crush? I just met Tamaki, but I have to admit, I did like spending time with him. That didn't necessarily mean I had a crush, right?

I was standing at the back of Music Room 3. For the past week, I had been coming to the Host Club everyday, requesting Tamaki as my host. I don't know why I chose him, but something in my gut kept telling me to choose him and I was beginning to actually enjoy the Host Club. That was, I did until the moment SHE showed up. Arianna Raine, Princess of England. Miss. Raine had long blonde hair and bright blue-green eyes. She constantly wore short, frilly dresses and always spoke as if she were better than everyone else. I'll never forget the day she walked into Music Room 3.

I was sitting with Tamaki, talking about Paris again. Haruhi was talking to her regular customers, while the twins were doing their brotherly love act and Hunny was eating cake, with Mori watching over him. It seemed like this was the only thing the two of them ever did. Lastly, Kyouya was talking to a group of girls about an upcoming ball being hosted by the Host Club. Everyone was minding their own business when the doors burst open and SHE walked in, wearing her short black dress with white ruffles on the front of it, her long blonde hair worn with a purple ribbon in it.

"Is this the Host Club?" She had spoken with a British accent.

"Yes, princess. It is. How may we be of service to you?" Tamaki had rushed over to her, putting on his usual princely charm.

"I'm looking for Kyouya Ootori."

"Arianna? What are you doing here?" Kyouya asked, walking over to the girl.

"Kyouya!" She squealed upon seeing Kyouya and pulled his face down to hers', pressing her lips against his and kissing him.

Everyone, even me, gasped at this and had confused expressions on their faces.

"Kyouya? Is there something you're not telling us?" I was the first to ask once the girl had stopped kissing him.

"Everyone, this is Arianna Raine, Princess of England and my former girlfriend." Kyouya introduced her.

"Kyouya had a girlfriend?! A real princess? When did this happen? How long did you guys date? Was it serious?" Tamaki, as usual, asked too many questions.

"Tamaki, shut up and let Kyouya talk!" I declared, smacking him on the back of the head, causing him to go into his emo corner.

I rolled my eyes. Tamaki always did that when someone yelled at him.

"Great job, Marikai! You got milord to shut up!" The twins congratulated me, each patting me on my shoulder.

"Kyouya. I missed you! Why didn't you call?" Arianna pouted.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses and replied, "Arianna, I broke things off with you because you moved back to England. I didn't call because I knew if we got back together, there was nothing I could gain from it."

"Kyouya, you've always been so mean!" Arianna ran of the room, tears streaming down her face.

I felt bad for the girl. I heard about Kyouya being mean and sometimes rude, but I never expected that!

"Kyouya, how could you be so rude to a princess like her?" Tamaki asked Kyouya, giving him a disgusted look.

"Tamaki, you have no idea what the situation was like so please, mind your own business." Kyouya said, opening his black notebook and writing down something.

Tamaki just stared at him in awe and then started to leave the room.

I chased after him, having a feeling he was about to do something stupid.

"Tamaki! Stop right there." I said, catching up to him and grabbing his hand. "Don't do anything stupid. I hate to admit it, but Kyouya's right. It's not our business. We don't know what happened between him and the Arianna girl, so we should just leave it alone."

Tamaki spun around, tears in his eyes as he pulled me into a hug. "Oh, Marikai! You're always smart when it comes to situations like this. If I had gone after Arianna, it would have angered Kyouya and then we would have possibly had to face the wrath of the Shadow King."

I shuddered. The twins had told me about Kyouya's dark side and it was not something I ever wanted to see.

It was a few days later. Tamaki and I were playing cards when Arianna Raine showed up in the club again. Only this time, she came as a customer. To my utter surprise, she requested Tamaki as her host.

"Welcome, princess. I am honored to be your host today." Tamaki said in his charming tone.

Arianna giggled, sitting down on the couch, pushing me over to the very edge.

Tamaki spent the rest of the time flirting with Arianna and asking her about England and what it was like.

I sat uncomfortably on the edge of the couch, fighting the urge to roll my eyes. Tamaki was such a flirt.

_Ugh! You are so rude and annoying, Tamaki-senpai! I requested you again today and here you are using MY time with you to flirt with this English Princess!_ I found myself thinking angrily.

Was I jealous of Arianna? Possibly. Would I admit it to anyone? No!

"What are the double-decker busses like in England?" Tamaki asked Arianna.

"Oh, they're not all that they're made out to be. I've ridden on the top level of one and it made me kind of queasy." Arianna replied in that accent of hers.

"That's not good!" I rolled my eyes at Tamaki.

He was really starting to aggravate me so I stood up and glared at him.

"Thank you for ignoring me during my time with you, Tamaki-senpai! I'll be leaving now! Good bye!" I stomped over to the door and left the room, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.

How could someone just ignore another person like that? I thought Tamaki was kinder than that. Didn't he realize he was being rude? Stupid, idiot!

I stopped in my tracks and sunk to the floor, burying my head in my knees and crying.

"Marikai?" I looked up when I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"What do you want, Tamaki?" I demanded, glaring at him again.

"I wanted to apologize for being rude." He said in a gentle tone.

"You want to APOLOGIZE? Really? You want to APOLOGIZE! You're an idiot, Tamaki Suoh!" I shouted enraged and starting to run down the hall.

"Marikai! Wait!" He chased after me. In no time, he had caught up to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Let go of me, you stupid idiot! Let go!" I pounded on his chest, but he didn't let go of me. "You're stupid! Stupid! Idiot! You're stupid! How could you do that to me? How could you? How could you ignore me?"

I was sobbing heavily now and it wasn't even over Tamaki. This time, I was sobbing because I was reminded of how my father ignored me the night he left us.

I finally stopped fighting against him and let Tamaki hold me into a hug.

"Shh. . . It's okay. . . Shh. . ." He whispered soothing things to me, stroking my hair like he had that first day in the Music Room.

"I'm sorry I overreacted like that." I said once I was calmed down.

"No, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I shouldn't have ignored you. I truly am sorry, Marikai." Tamaki said in a sad voice.

I looked up to realize that he had tears in his eyes.

"Tamaki? Why are you crying?" I asked, confused.

"I upset you. That's why I'm crying. . ." He admitted and I giggled.

"Tamaki-senpai, you shouldn't cry over something like that. It'll just make your handsome face look red and blotchy. You wouldn't want that, now would you?" I said, wiping his tears away with the sleeve of my dress.

Tamaki smiled at my comment. "Did you just call me handsome, Marikai?"

I giggled again. He would smile at that.

"Let's go back to the club room. We wouldn't want Arianna and everyone else to get worried about you." I said, taking his hand and leading the way back to Music Room 3.


	5. Chapter 5

"You won't be home for two months? Yes. . . I understand. . . Love you too, Mom. I'll talk to you tomorrow. . ." Marikai pushed the end button on her cell phone, ending her phone call with her mother

"Is everything alright, Marikai?" Haruhi asked, walking over to her.

"Yeah. That was my mom. She just wanted to call and check up on me. She said at her last concert they asked for an encore. Apparently that doesn't happen often to her." Marikai put a phony smile on her face and lied. In all honesty, she was really upset about the situation and didn't like the idea that her mother wouldn't be home for another two months.

_Maybe it's for the best. Her career could hit an ultimate high. _Marikai thought, trying to cheer herself up.

"Oh okay. That good to hear." Haruhi said, noticing the sad look in her cousin's eyes.

"Mari-chan! Mari-chan! Look! Chocolate cake! We saved you a piece." Hunny skipped over to her, holding up a plate with a large slice of chocolate cake on it.

"Oh, thank you, Hunny-senpai, but I'm not hungry. You can have it, though." Marikai said, smiling at the last part.

"Are you sure, Mari-chan?"

"Yeah. I'm sure, Hunny-senpai."

"Okay. Thank you then, Mari-chan!" Hunny declared cheerfully, stabbing a fork into the cake and taking a big bite of it.

"You're welcome, Hunny-senpai." Marikai told him and then she walked over to the window and stared out at the pond down below.

She was gazing out at the pond for several long moments when Tamaki walked over to her.

"Hi, Marikai. How are you today?" He asked in a kind tone.

"Oh, hey, Tamaki. I'm okay." Marikai replied, turning to face him.

"You seem distant today. Is anything wrong?" Tamaki asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Oh, I'm okay, senpai. Nothing's wrong." Marikai lied. She didn't want the Host Club worrying about her. Especially Tamaki.

"Marikai, you can talk to me about anything." Tamaki tilted her head up so that she was looking into his periwinkle eyes.

"I. . . I have to go." Marikai pulled away from Tamaki, running out of the Music Room and out of the school.

**_Marikai POV_**

I ran down the street towards the mansion, tears running down my face.

What was I supposed to do? Tell Tamaki about my mom not coming home? He'd surely insist on me staying with him or even one of the other Host Club members. I mean, I wouldn't mind staying with one of them, but I had only known them for less than a month now.

"I'll be fine, though!" I kept telling myself as I entered the large, empty mansion.

I sat on the couch next to Tamaki, closest to the edge. He was talking about the upcoming New Year's ball. I was trying my hardest to focus on what he was saying, but my mind kept wandering to thoughts of my mother's absence.

Ever since we moved in, she hadn't ever been at the mansion for a full day or night and that really bothered me for some reason. With the way she was always gone, it was as if I didn't really have a mother. I know she had to work to provide for me, but that still didn't make up for her never being around.

"Marikai? Did you hear me?"

"Hmm? I'm sorry. What did you say, Tamaki-senpai?"

"Are you okay, Marikai? You seem like you have something bothering you." Tamaki asked, looking worried.

"Oh, I just have some things on my mind. It's nothing to worry about, though, Tamaki-senpai." I told him, putting on the phony smile I had been using for the past week whenever someone asked if I was okay.

"I'm here if you need anyone to talk to, Marikai. . ." He whispered in my ear, pulling me into a hug.

_Tamaki, you always know what to say. . ._ I thought as I fought against the urge to cry.

"There's only one day until the ball! Come on, you devilish twins! Quit messing with my daughter, Haruhi, and help set up for tomorrow night!" We were in the large ball room the Host Club had rented out and Tamaki was yelling at the twins.

"Tamaki, focus on the task at hand." Kyouya said, pushing his glasses back up onto his nose. "There are only 16 hours until the New Year's ball. We have to finish setting up."

"Only 16 hours? Oh, no! We're way behind! We still have to set up the food table!" Tamaki began running around wildly, panicking.

I grabbed his hand, pulling him to a halt.

"Tamaki-senpai, relax. You have time. Now, what needs to be done first?" I asked, wanting to help in any way I could.

"Well, you could see if the twins need any help setting up the table for the food." He replied, gesturing over to the other side of the room where Hikaru and Kaoru were unfolding a long, white table.

"Okay. I'll go help." I nodded my head and walked over to the twins.

"Hey, Marikai!" They chimed together once I walked over to them.

"Hey, guys. I just came over to help set up. Do you guys need any help?"

"No. We have everything handled over here." Kaoru replied.

"Besides, a beautiful princess like you. . ." Hikaru began, whispering into my ear.

"Shouldn't do. . ." Kaoru added, stroking my arm.

"Any labor. . ." They finished together, breathing on my neck and making me jump away from them.

"What's wrong, Marikai?" The twins asked, wicked grins spread wide across their faces.

I ignored them and walked back over to Tamaki who was setting up several tables with padded chairs surrounding them.

It was the very next night. Haruhi and I were in the back part of the Music Room where the twins had created a little dressing room for us.

Haruhi had just changed into her outfit for the night and was waiting impatiently outside the curtain on me to finish changing.

"Marikai, if we're late, there's no telling what they'll do to us." My cousin reminded me.

"I know, Haru-chan. It's just this dress the twins picked out. It makes me feel. . . different." I said, tugging on the side of the pink dress I had on. "And I feel so exposed in a dress this short."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll just show you." I said, coming out from behind the curtain.

Haruhi looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wow. . ." She whispered.

"What? Does it really look that bad?" I asked and walked over to a full body mirror that was placed randomly near the curtain. "Wow. . ."

In the short knee-length pale pink dress I wore, I looked like a movie star and with the way the twins had done up my hair, my natural beauty was highlighted.

"You look like Aunt Brigette did when she was younger, only you have auburn hair. It's really pretty." Haruhi stated, walking over to me.

"I do?" I whispered, holding back tears.

"Yeah. You look great, Mari-chan." Haruhi told me, smiling.

"T-Thank you, Haruhi. . ." I smiled back.

"Well, we'd better get going before Tamaki-senpai sends a search party after us." Haruhi said, walking over towards the door.

"Yeah. . ." Was all I said as I followed my cousin, my pale pink heels clinking against the marble floor.


	6. Chapter 6

"You go on ahead, Haru-chan. I'm not ready to go in there yet." Marikai said, motioning for her cousin to go on ahead of her.

"Okay. Don't stay out here too long though, Marikai. You know how Tamaki-senpai can get." She stated, walking into the ball room.

Marikai sighed, sitting down on one of the benches in the surrounding hallway.

"Oh, Mom. . . How I miss you. . ." Marikai thought to herself, frowning and putting her head in her hands.

She remained like that for several moments when a stream of light shone into the hallway.

"Marikai?" She looked up at the sound of Kyouya's voice.

"Oh, hey, Kyouya-senpai. I'm sorry I didn't come in yet. I'll go in soon." Marikai said, putting on that phony smile that she had come so accustomed to using.

"Miss. Hagi, is something bothering you? You've seemed kind of down lately. Are you upset about your mother not coming home?" Kyouya asked, sitting down next to Marikai on the bench.

"W-What? How'd you know about that?"

"As I told you on that first day in the club room. I have my sources." He replied, adjusting his glasses.

Marikai sighed and frowned. "Kyouya-senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Can you keep my secret?" She looked up at Kyouya with tears in her eyes.

Kyouya's heart squeezed when he saw Marikai about to cry, something that never really happened to him.

He nodded his head. "Yes. And Marikai? I'm always available if you need someone to discuss your problems with."

With that, Kyouya stood up from the bench, walking back into the ball room.

"Oh, and Marikai?" He stopped in his tracks.

"Yes?"

"Take all the time you need out here, but keep in mind that Tamaki can become quite troublesome when he becomes impatient."

Marikai opened her mouth wide at his comment. How could someone be nice one moment and then say something like that the next?

Marikai walked down the stairs leading to the bottom level of the room.

As she walked down the stairs, Tamaki's eyes darted to Marikai. When he saw her appearance, his eyes widened and he smiled.

"Mari-chan! You look cute!" Hunny declared, jumping up and down in front of her once she had stepped down off the last step.

The twins walked over to her as well. Putting a hand on either of her shoulders they said, "We knew the dress we picked out would look good."

"It seems Tamaki-senpai seems to think so as well." Hikaru said.

"Look! He's blushing!" Kaoru added, pointing to Tamaki's now bright red face.

"Stop teasing, Tamaki-senpai, you two. It's not nice." Haruhi said, standing up for the Host Club King.

Tamaki beamed with happiness at Haruhi's comment.

"Haruhi stood up for me! Yay!" Tamaki began to jump up and down, hugging Haruhi nearly to death.

"Tamaki-senpai, I'm going to ask you only once. . . TO LET GO OF MY COUSIN! You're suffocating her!" Marikai shouted, pulling Tamaki away from Haruhi.

"T-Thanks. . ." Haruhi told Marikai, gaining her breath back.

"Mari-chan! Will you dance with Mori and me tonight?" Hunny asked her, his brown eyes wide and begging.

"Aw! You're so cute, Hunny-senpai! How could I say no to a face as cute as yours?" She replied, smiling cheerfully.

"Yay!" Hunny began to jump up and down and then he ran off to the table where someone had just set out several slices of cake.

"Marikai, will you dance with me too?" Tamaki asked softly, walking over to where she stood by herself.

"Oh. Sure, Tamaki-senpai. I'd like that." She replied, putting on a happy smile.

"Thanks. I can't wait!" He declared, practically skipping off to greet all of the guests that had just arrived.

**_Marikai POV_**

I looked down at the text for the hundredth time.

**_Marikai, my darling daughter. I've missed you. I am in Japan now. Please message me back so we can arrange to get together. We have many things to catch up on._**

**_I love you always!_**

**_-Dad_**

My dad was in Japan? The last I heard of him he was off somewhere in France with his band. What was he doing in Japan and how did he get my number? I mean, don't get me wrong, it's nice to hear from my dad, but I still hadn't forgiven him for leaving us and I didn't have the urge to let him back into my life.

"Marikai? Wow. You look great." I turned my head to see Arianna Raine looking at me with. . . Was that a kind smile on her face?

"Oh, hello, Miss. Raine. What're you doing here? I haven't seen you since that day in the club room." I said, fighting against being rude to her. After all, she did basically steal my time with Tamaki. A girl was entitled to want to be rude to someone who did that, right?

"Please, call me Arianna. And Tamaki-senpai invited me. He said it would be fun to come and so here I am." She spoke in that British accent of hers, giggling a girly laugh.

I tried not to roll my eyes at her annoying giggling.

"Of course. Well, if you'll excuse me, Arianna, I need to. . ." I thought of an excuse. "Use the little girl's room."

"Oh. I'll come with you! I need to freshen up a bit." She responded, following me out of the room.

_Ugh! Can she be anymore annoying?_ I really didn't like this girl.

"So, tell me, Marikai. What do you know about Tamaki Suoh?" Arianna asked randomly, applying another coat of mascara to her long eye-lashes.

"Um. . . What do you want to know?" I asked, washing my hands and drying them.

"Well, what's he like? You know. How would you describe him?"

"Oh. . . Well, even though Tamaki-senpai seems like just a flirtatious fool on the outside, he really is a kind person. When he seems someone upset he always tries to cheer that person up and will do anything just to make them happy. . ." I explained, smiling as I thought of him.

"Wow. You talk highly of him."

"Well, yeah. Tamaki-senpai is a great guy and I admire him. Oh! I almost forgot to add that he is a very good friend. He listens to your issues and tries to fix them in any way he can. While others see this as being annoying, I find it really sweet. . . He would do anything to help his friends. . ."

"I can see why you're in love with him then." Arianna said bluntly, causing me to blush wildly.

"I'm not in love with Tamaki-senpai! No! He's just my friend! I have no romantic feelings for him at all!" I declared, shaking my head back and forth.

"Marikai, calm down. I'm not going to tell anyone. That's for you to do." Arianna said and I calmed down a little. "But, here's my advice for you. You need to tell Tamaki your true feelings and soon. You don't want to lose the one you love because you waited too long to let them know how you truly feel. . ."

"Did that happen with Kyouya and you?" I blurted out, clamping a hand over my mouth after the words had left it.

"Yes. . ." Arianna whispered. "I waited too long to let Kyouya know how I felt about him. . . Then I moved and lost him."

"You haven't lost him completely." I told her.

"Yes, I have! You saw how he acted that day in the Music Room. . ."

"Just because he doesn't want to get back together with you now, doesn't mean you should give up, Arianna. Keep trying and show him your true feelings. Let him know how much he means to you like you told me to do with Tamaki."

Arianna smiled. "Yeah. You're right. I should keep trying. Thanks, Marikai."

"Um. . . You're welcome." I said, standing there awkwardly when she pulled me into a hug.

"Well, we better get back to the New Year's Ball. There's only about thirty minutes of it left."

I nodded and then followed her out of the bathroom.

"Marikai! Marikai! There you are! I've been looking all over for you. You promised me a dance." Tamaki ran over to me once I reentered the ball room.

"Oh, yeah. Do you want to dance n-" Before I could even finish my question, Tamaki had taken a hold of my hand and pulled me out onto the dance floor.

He placed a hand on my waist, pulling me close to him and I placed a hand on his shoulder while he took my other hand in his.

"So, how have you enjoyed the New Year's Ball?" He asked, looking down at me.

"It's been nice. . ." I replied, trying not to blush at how close our bodies were to each other as we danced.

"Did you try the cakes that we ordered specifically for tonight?"

"Oh, yes. They were really good. I'll have to get the location for where you ordered them so I can get some." I replied casually. Why was I blushing so much?

"You're a great dancer, Marikai." Tamaki said randomly.

"Thank you, Tamaki-senpai. You're pretty good yourself." I complimented him, smiling.

"Why, thank you." He stated, spinning me out from him and then back in, with my back facing towards him and with his lips only inches away from my neck.

"So, how many girls asked to dance with you tonight, Tamaki?" I asked randomly, avoiding eye contact and the risk of blushing.

"Several. . . But, I turned them down. . . I told them I was waiting on one special girl to dance with. . ." He whispered into my ear, his warm breath tickling my neck.

"Who was that special girl?"

"Oh, just someone who I hold dear to my heart. . . She's very beautiful and intelligent. . ." He spun me around so that I was facing him and dipped me.

"She sounds like a nice girl."

"Oh she is. She's very nice and kind to everyone. . . Especially those dear to her." Tamaki pulled me up, spinning me again. This time, when I spun back into him, he pulled me close and whispered into my ear. "It's you, Marikai. You're the girl I've been talking about. . ."

I blinked several times. _Did I just hear Tamaki correctly?_

"Marikai, I-" Tamaki was cut off by the twins' voices echoing throughout the room.

"Hello, out there everyone! We are very sad to announce, but the New Years Ball has come to an end. It was fun while it lasted, though. Am I right?" Hikaru said into the microphone he held, causing everyone to cheer and shout happily.

While everyone was cheering and shouting, I took that as my opening and rushed out of the room, my head full of many thoughts. Was Tamaki about to confess his feelings for me? Was I ready to admit my feelings for him?

"Hello?" I pulled my phone out of the small pink handbag I was carrying when I heard it go off.

"Marikai. . . It's me. . . Your father." His familiar voice came through the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

((Author's note: Okay guys. This will be the last chapter I post up here until I get some feedback on this story. I want to know if you guys like it or not before I continue it))

"Dad?" Marikai said, pinching herself and making sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Yes, Marikai. It's me. How have you been, princess?" Her father spoke in a kind voice.

"Dad, how'd you get my number?" Marikai demanded. She was not in the mood to speak to him.

"It doesn't matter where I got your number. I'm just glad it was still in service."

"What do you really want, Dad?"

"Why do I have to want anything? Can't a guy call his daughter and speak to her?" From the sound of his voice, he was hurt by Marikai's comment.

"No! A guy who leaves his family in the middle of the night with no warning doesn't get the right to talk to the daughter he left behind. I have to go now, Dad. Bye!" Marikai ended the phone call, anger rising and tears streaming down her face.

_Why did he even call?_ Marikai thought to herself, leaning on a wall to steady herself and keep her from collapsing like she so desired to do.

"Here." Marikai looked up when she saw Tamaki standing before her, holding out a tissue.

"Tamaki, what're you doing out here?" She asked, taking the tissue from him and wiping her eyes.

"I saw you run out of the room and followed you. Then I saw you answer your phone and heard your conversation with your father."

"I can't believe after all these years he just calls out of the blue and just wants to talk! I can't just forgive him like that and start talking to him again. He left us!" Marikai was hysterical by now and on the verge of breaking down so Tamaki pulled her into a hug which caused her to just burst out sobbing.

Tamaki whispered soothing things to her, trying to calm her.

"I just don't understand. How can someone leave their family like that?" Marikai whispered.

"Only a coward would leave his family."

Marikai just buried her head in his chest, not wanting to leave his warm embrace. They stood like that for several moments, with Marikai crying when Tamaki cleared his throat and spoke.

"Marikai? May I talk to you about something?"

She looked up to him. "What is it Tamaki-senpai? Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothings wrong. Here let's sit down." He led them over to a bench.

"Oh. Then what is it?"

"Well, earlier I started to tell you something. . ." Tamaki looked down at his feet, fiddling with his thumbs and blushing.

"Oh, right. I wondered what is it you were going to say."

"Well, what I was going to say is that I-"

"There you two are! We've been looking for you." Tamaki was once again cut as the twins walked down the hall.

"Hey, guys. We were just talking. What's up?"

"There's a commotion occurring on the balcony in the ball room." They said in unison.

"Commotion?" Marikai and Tamaki asked simultaneously.

"A group of girls is cornering Arianna and threatening to push her off the balcony." Kaoru said.

"They said she wasn't good enough for Kyouya and that she should just go back to England." Hikaru added.

"What? That's really rude of them! We better get in there and stop it before it gets out of hand." Marikai was already up and running towards the ball room, Tamaki at her heels.

As soon as the twins reentered the Ball Room, Marikai pulled Tamaki aside.

"What is it that you were going to say before?" She asked him.

"Oh. It's nothing. I was just going to say if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here for you." He lied.

"Oh. Well, thank you, senpai. I really appreciate that." Marikai responded, smiling.

"No problem."

_Stupid! You should have told her what you originally were going to._ Tamaki scolded himself.

**_Arianna POV_**

I held onto the railing of the balcony, watching the group of girls who had cornered me cautiously.

"Just leave already. Go back to jolly ol' England." The leader of the girls, a black haired female with black eyes told me, trying to use a fake British accent. "You belong there with the rest of your kind.

"I have as much right to be here as you all do." I told them bravely.

"Ha! You have the right to shut your mouth. Every time you open it, you just cause more trouble." The leader scoffed.

"And you don't think by cornering me and threatening me is causing trouble?" I responded smartly.

"Shut up!" One of the other girls slapped me hard on the face, causing me to flinch back.

"Maybe you really should push her, Irene. Teach her a lesson." Another girl urged.

"That does sound like a good idea. You know what? I'll do it!" The leader declared and without a warning, she pushed me over the balcony.

I clenched my eyes closed and braced myself for the pain that was surely to come, but it never came for just as I was about to collide with the hard marble floor, I felt someone catch me in their arms.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked up at my rescuer.

"Kyouya?"

"Violence is prohibited on school grounds." He said, looking up at the group of girls staring down at us.

"There wasn't any violence involved! She tripped off the balcony." The leader, Irene, declared, rushing down the stairs and towards us on the bottom level.

"Irene Juri, daughter of the president of Juri Cosmetic Company. Do you think your mother would be pleased by your act tonight?" Kyouya asked in a cold tone, making Irene freeze up and look worried.

"Please don't tell my mother, Kyouya-senpai! I didn't mean to push her. Really! I just wanted to scare her a little. I didn't really want to hurt her!" Irene was shouting hysterically, panicking. "She isn't good enough for you, senpai. She's a foreigner! A filthy breed from another place!"

"With all due respect, Miss. Juri, but I believe I'm the one who decides which people are good for me and which ones that are not." Kyouya said in an even colder tone. Then, turning his back on Irene and starting to walk away he added, "And just because one is from another place does not make them filthy. Those who think this way are the ones who are filthy."

With that, Kyouya walked away from Irene, holding me in his arms still.

"Arianna! Are you okay? We saw what happened!" Marikai asked worriedly, her and Tamaki rushing over to us when Kyouya sat me down on a chair.

I smiled at her worry. It seems the moment we had earlier in the bathroom seemed to change her entire attitude towards me. While she acted like she didn't want anything to do with me before, she now appeared genuinely concerned for my well-being.

"Yes. I'm fine. Kyouya caught me before I hit the floor." I told her and then to Kyouya I said, "Thank you for catching me. . ."

Kyouya just nodded his head in response.

"So, what will be the young lady's punishment for pushing Arianna?" Marikai asked and for just a second, I swore I saw a flash of anger in her eyes.

"Well, I will notify her mother and then notify the head of the school. He'll decide her punishment from there. . ." Kyouya answered, pulling out a small electronic tablet and typing something out on the touch screen.

"Why did the girl push you, Arianna?" Marikai asked curiously, sitting down in the chair beside mine.

"She said I wasn't good enough for Kyouya and to teach me a lesson, she pushed me." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I ought to give that girl a piece of my mind! You can't just go around pushing people off balconies like that!" Marikai stood up and began to rant, acting very similar to how I had observed Tamaki act.

_He's starting to rub off on her._ I found myself thinking, smiling.

**_Marikai POV_**

"A MountOlympus theme?" I asked, a little cautious on agreeing with it.

"Yes! It would be awesome! We all could dress up as gods and goddesses." Kaoru smiled happily.

"We would both be Poseidon. Milord would be Zeus. Hunny would be Eros, a.k.a. "Cupid." Mori would be Hercules. Kyouya would be Hades. Arianna would be Persephone if she agrees to it. Haruhi would be Hera. . ." Hikaru explained.

"And you, Marikai. . ." Kaoru added.

"Would be. . ."

"Aphrodite!" The twins declared in unison, wide grins on their faces.

"As in the goddess of beauty and love?" I wasn't so sure about dressing up for this.

"Yep. We already have your costume for it!" Hikaru replied in a cheerful tone.

_I know I've said it before, but SHOOT ME!_

I stood next to Haruhi in the Music Room, wearing the strapless tan dress the twins gave me. The dress ended a little above my knee and had a pretty deep neck line where a large amount of my skin was exposed.

"I feel all exposed in this!" I declared, tugging on the end of the dress and then making sure the golden sandals I wore were clipped on tightly.

"I think the outfit looks good on you, Mari-chan." Haruhi was wearing a long-sleeved white toga. Realizing it at the last minute, the twins made her wear it so that her identity as a girl wouldn't be discovered.

"Thanks Haru-chan. You look good too. Even though you're still disguised as a boy the twins managed to make your toga look girlish." I responded, noticing the flowers embroidered around the collar of Haruhi's toga.

"Mari-chan! Haru-chan! Don't I look cute in my Cupid costume?" Hunny skipped over to us, wearing a white toga and brown sandals. On his back he wore a pair of golden wings and in his hand he held a bow and arrow.

"You look adorable, Hunny-senpai!" I replied cheerfully. I then looked behind him where Mori stood, wearing his Hercules costume, looking very attractive.

"Arianna, would you please stop messing with your dress. You look fine." Kyouya said, walking into the room with Arianna at his heels. Kyouya wore a long black toga and held his black notebook. Arianna wore a white dress that slit up both sides and had a low neckline, showing off her cleavage area. In her hair she wore white feathers and on her arms she wore white gloves ending at a point on top of her hand and wrapping around the middle finger on both her hands.

"Wow. You guys look great as Hades and Persephone." I told them as they walked over to us.

"Thanks, Marikai. I love your outfit. You look just like Aphrodite." Arianna complimented me, smiling.

"Really? I didn't think I did." I stated, walking over to a full length mirror randomly placed nearby.

_Arianna's right. I do look like the goddess of beauty. _I thought to myself, looking at my reflection.

"You look. . ." A familiar voice began.

"Beautiful. . ." Another familiar voice chimed in.

"Just like Aphrodite. . ." They breathed on my neck, making me spin around and face them.

"Kaoru, Hikaru! I told you about sneaking up on me!" I shouted to them, pushing them away, nearly snagging their blue toga's with the golden bracelets I wore on each arm.

They just laughed, grinning that devilish smile of theirs.

"My fellow gods and goddesses! Your king has arrived." The doors burst open and Tamaki came strolling in, wearing a long white toga, tan sandals, and a satchel worn on his side that had several lightning bolts sticking out of it. On his head he wore a golden leaflet crown and on his right arm he wore a golden armband.

"Wow, Tamaki-senpai. You look great!" Arianna said, walking over to him.

Even though, I was okay with Arianna now, seeing her smile widely and compliment Tamaki like that just made me jealous and want to smack her_._

_ What's going on with me? I never get jealous of other girls!_

"Thank you, Arianna. You look great too. That dress looks really pretty!" Tamaki complimented her, smiling her classic charming grin.

"Thank you, Tamaki-senpai! The twins picked it out." She giggled and she and Tamaki started talking about their costumes.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the back of the room, finding a random door. Letting my curiosity get the best of me, I turned the door handle and entered the room the door belonged to.

**_Tamaki POV_**

Arianna and I were talking about Hikaru and Kaoru's fashion designer mother when a realization hit me. Since I entered the club room, I hadn't seen Marikai once.

"Where's Marikai?" I asked.

"She was in here earlier. I haven't a clue where she went though." Arianna replied, moving a strand of her blonde hair out of her face.

"We saw her go towards the back of the room." The twins said, hearing my question.

"Oh. I wanted to see her as Aphrodite. . ." I pouted, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"You should go look for her." Arianna suggested. "Maybe she went into that room over there?"

I looked to where she pointed to an open door at the back of the room.

_Where'd that come from?_ I thought, walking towards the door.

"Marikai? Are you in here?" I entered the room, looking around for her. I spotted her at the front of the room, sitting at one of the desks in the room, with her head down. I touched a hand to her shoulder. "Marikai?"

She jumped at the sound of my voice, catching her foot on mine as she stood up and causing us both to trip, landing in a very awkward position.

"Tamaki-senpai, did you- Oh my!"


	8. Chapter 8

**_Marikai POV_**

"Guys, come quick! Milord is sexually assaulting Marikai!" The twins shouted simultaneously to everyone else.

"No, no! It's not like that! We tripped and landed that way!" Tamaki shook his head back and forth, jumping up from on top of me and blushing.

"So that's what they're calling it now, eh?" Hikaru said, chuckling.

"Good one, Hikaru!" Kaoru chuckled as well.

"Shut it, you two! It was nothing like that! Like Tamaki said, we tripped and landed that way!" I declared, hitting them both on the head.

"Oh, really? Then why are you blushing, Marikai?" They asked together, pointing out the tomato red coloring of my cheeks.

I sweat-dropped. The Hitachiin twins sure knew how to put a person on the spot.

"I-Uh. . . I'm just hot! It's hot in here!" I replied with the first thing that popped into my head.

"No it's not!" They shouted together.

"Well, I think it is and that's the story I'm sticking with!" I declared, pushing past them and going back into the club room.

I sat with Tamaki in his usual spot, fighting hard not to blush at how close we were sitting. Ever since we went back into the club room, I've felt extra nervous around him.

"Marikai, are you okay?" Tamaki asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah! I'm fine! Just fine!" I replied nervously.

Tamaki was about to say something else, but one of his usual customers walked over then.

"Tamaki-senpai! You look very handsome in your Zeus costume!" The girl giggled, playing with her short black hair. "Very strong and powerful looking!"

"Thank you, princess. Maybe I should show you just how powerful the King of gods can be. . ." He responded in a seductive voice, tilting the girl's chin so that she was looking into his eyes.

"Oh, senpai!" The girl blushed brightly.

I rolled my eyes and droned them out, something I was used to doing when Tamaki had customers.

Everyone was talking about the Greek gods and goddesses and how great the Host Club looked in their costumes when a silence filled the room.

"Uncle Hibari?" Haruhi whispered in a shock voice.

I looked up at the sound of my father's name and looked over to where Haruhi was standing in front of the now open club room doors.

"Hello, Haruhi. I am looking for Marikai. I heard word that she would be in here."

I stood up, angered and stomped over to him.

"What are YOU doing here?" I demanded.

"Marikai! My darling daughter! I've missed you dearly." My father pulled me into a tight hug.

"Let go of me!" I shouted, pushing away from him.

"Marikai, what's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?" He asked, appearing sad and hurt.

"No! You left us, Dad! So, no! I am NOT happy to see you! Now leave! I don't want you here!"

"Marikai, I am your father and you are not to speak to me in that tone." He responded with authority.

"No. You're not my father. You're just the man who provided my mother with children." I spoke in a low, cold voice, turning my back on him. "Now leave before you disrupt any more club activities."

"Marikai? Please, I just want to talk." His tone changed. Before he sounded determined and authoritative, but now he sounded sad and pleading.

"I don't want to talk. . ." I said, on the verge of breaking down.

"But, Marikai?"

"I believe Marikai has asked you to leave." Kyouya told my father in a firm voice.

"I'm not leaving until my daughter speaks with me."

"Mr. Hagi, with the push of a button I could have school security in here in the next moment and have them remove you from school premises. You can either leave of your own free will or be forcefully removed. What's it going to be?" Kyouya warned my father.

After thinking about it for a moment, my father responded, "Fine. I'll leave, but I'm not giving up. You have my number Marikai. Call me sometime."

As soon as he was gone, I left the clubroom, running towards the nearest library. I say nearest because Ouran had about three libraries.

Peering into the library and seeing that no one was around, I entered, sitting down in the window seat, tears already streaming down my face.

I had been in the library for quite some time when I heard the doubles creak open and saw a blonde head poke into the room.

"Marikai?" Tamaki's whisper echoed throughout the library.

"Go away! I want to be alone!" I half-shouted, half-whispered, but Tamaki didn't leave.

"Marikai, you know I'm here for you." Tamaki stepped closer towards me.

"Go away! I just want to be alone for awhile!" I threw one of the books sitting in the window seat at Tamaki. He dodged it and just continued walking towards me.

"You have a good arm on you." He remarked, trying to lighten the mood and it almost did.

"Tamaki, damn you! I told you I wanted to be alone!" I jumped up from the window seat and started charging towards him, hands pulled into fists. Before I could hit him though, he pulled me into that warm embrace I had come to enjoy so much.

"I'm not going to leave you alone after something like what happened in the club room happened." He whispered to me, his warm breath tickling the back of my neck. "As I told you before, Marikai. . . I'm here for you. . ."

"Thank you, Tamaki-senpai. . ." Is all I say as I just let him hold me.

Several moments passed with us standing there in silence in our embrace when Tamaki spoke.

"Marikai, I have something I really need to tell you . . Marikai, I. . . I. . . You bring things out in me that. . . What I'm trying to say is. . . Oh, boy! How do I put this?" Tamaki let go of me and began to pace.

"Tamaki-senpai, what's wrong?" I asked him, watching him with curious eyes.

"Well, you're a girl and I'm a guy, right?"

"Um, yeah? What are you trying to say, Tamaki-senpai?" I was becoming more and more confused as he kept talking.

"Oh, forget it!" He shouted and what he did next was something I didn't even see coming.

Tamaki touched a hand to my cheek, pulling me close to him. Closing his eyes, he bent down, pressing his lips against mine.

Passion exploded throughout my body as I kissed Tamaki back. Every part of my body ached for him. Even parts I never knew could ache.

After what felt like several long moments, we broke apart, both breathless.

"Wow. . ." I said once I had caught my breath and was able to speak again.

Tamaki smiled and stroked the side of my cheek. "Marikai, will you be my girlfriend?"

**_Tamaki POV_**

I watched Marikai with anxious eyes. I had just asked her to be my girlfriend and was waiting for her to answer.

Marikai swallowed once and then spoke.

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Tamaki-senpai." She replied, smiling.

I grinned widely and pulled her in for another kiss.

"I suppose I shouldn't call you senpai anymore, huh?" Marikai said, giggling.

"So, you guys are dating now?" The twins asked a couple days later when we told everyone.

"Yep." Marikai answered, smiling. Ever since the day I asked her out, I've noticed that she's been a lot more happier.

"And milord isn't forcing you into this?" Hikaru asked.

"He isn't using you for one of his sick fantasies is he?" Kaoru asked.

"Guys, it's not for a sick fantasy of his and he's not forcing me into dating him. I'm dating Tamaki because I like him." Marikai told the twins, intertwining our fingers together and smiling.

The twins pulled Marikai away from me, whispering to her, "He isn't sexually abusing you is he?"

"Hey! I would never do that to Marikai!" I declared, pulling Marikai into my arms and away from the twins.

"Tamaki, as much as I like to be in your arms, you're kind of squishing me."

"Oh. Sorry, Marikai!" I immediately let go of her, not wanting to hurt her.

"It's fine. You just have to be careful. I may be a strong person, but I'm still a girl and easily squished." Marikai said matter-of-factly.

"Sorry for squishing you, love." I whispered into her ear.

"You're forgiven." She responded, spinning around and quickly kissing me then walking away to go speak with Haruhi.

_She's so cute. . . _I thought to myself, walking over to the twins who were playing some kind of card game.


End file.
